Shadowgaze: The Last Warrior
Praise Leave your praise here please! :) Prologue I didn't know if the rain would ever stop, but I guess I didn't want it to. It was keeping me safe, making it so my brother couldn't send me away, so he couldn't banish me. Well, not without losing the trust of his Clan. Sparkstar, or as I called him Spark, stood behind, and to the left of me, keeping guard. He doesn't trust me. It hit me then, and it hurt. My own brother, the one I had almost died protecting, now hated me. I had saved him, put my life on the line, and now he was banishing me. Mother had always told us that family was the only important thing, but I guess Spark didn't remember that, after all, he had been a kit when she was killed. I glanced around, spotting my mate and kits. The kits looked scared, and mate, well... I glanced away. They had to be strong, or they wouldn't last long here. It was my home, our home, but now that Spark was leader, it was a lot more colder of a place. "Crushclaw yo-" Spark started. "You know my name is Crush, Spark." I interrupted him. He'd probably get mad, but, that wouldn't be new. "I am Spark''star'' to you." He growled. Yep, I was right, "Now then, why did you do it Crushclaw? Why did you kill Pebblepaw?" "You know I didn't kill him." I growled, "I loved him like brother, I loved him like I love you." Spark's eyes shone, Mouse-dung! I let him get to me! "Is it hard? Loving those you don't love you back?" "What are you saying?" I slid my claws out, digging into the damp mountain soil. After all I had done for him, I couldn't believe he was saying this. "I don't love you, and as for as I care, you died with Mama." The rain stopped, "I looks like StarClan is calling you." Chapter 1 - Apprentice "Darkcry, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Snakefoot, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw." Pinestar mewed. I turned to my new mentor. His name was Darkcry, he was a tall, muscular, black tom, with bright blue eyes. He was a new warrior, barely over a moon and a half of warrior-hood, but, after helping to defeat MountainClan on one of their constant attacks, he was the talk of the Clans. I supposed that I should have been honored, but I couldn't have given a mouse-tail. I stepped forward, bowing so that our heads were side by side. "I pledge to train you well Shadowpaw, I will teach you to be a brave and loyal member of DawnClan." "And I pledge to learn well from you Darkcry, ad to become a brave and loyal member of DawnClan." I mewed, completing my Clan's lengthly apprentice ceremony. Rockpaw and Eaglepaw, my brothers, came scampering over to me. "Shadowpaw, Goldpelt is going to take me out to see the territory!" Eaglepaw meowed, jumpy up and down with excitement. "And Echostone is taking me with them!" Rockpaw added, "As Darkcry if you can come with us. They were always annoying, but now it was tenfold. "I don't know..." I trailed off, "Knowing Darkcry, I'll have to go learn to hunt, or go training. MountainClan is going to be attacking us again soon." "Yes." A deep voice meowed behind me, "Shadowpaw is right. MountainClan will attack us again very soon. If I were deputy, I'd make your mentors train you, but as I am not.. well, I can't." It was Darkcry. He sure could scare the fur off of a cat. "Please Darkcry!" Eaglepaw and Rockpaw pleaded. "Oh come on Darkcry," Echostone meowed, flicking Darkcry's shoulder with her tail, "It won't kill you to take Shadowpaw around the territory." "Actually, I don-" I was cut off by Darkcry. "No, it won't kill me, because I can fight, but it might kill Shadowpaw." He growled, "You're all just too weak to understand!" He turned around, and started stalking off to the training area, "Come on Shadowpaw!" He called over his shoulder. Great, now he's mad at me. ''I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Thanks guys." I mewed sarcastically, and followed my mentor. Category:The Last Hope Series Chapter 2 - Training "Try again!" Darkcry yowled. He was pushing me to my limits, and now, going out with my brothers didn't seem so bad. I tired to claw him, he wanted me to use my claws, his exact words were "MountainClan isn't going to play nice, they won't hesitate to kill you." The thought of facing a MountainClan apprentice scared me, they were so much bigger and stronger that us. "Come on Shadowpaw! I know you can do better!" He growled. "I knew your father, he was a better warrior that I was, I know you can be better that I am, now show me!" I dashed forward, then dodged his paw-swipe, and rushed forward, clawing his flank. "Good job!" He mewed happily, then winced, blood quickly soaking his pelt, "Maybe a little to good." "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" I ran up to him, inspecting the wound, "We should take you to Mousefur, he'll know what to do." "I'll be fine." He mewed. ''You stupid fur-ball, quit trying to be tough! ''I thought to myself, but was too scared to say out loud. "You did a good job." He glanced around, "Go get yourself some prey, while I try to find some cobwebs and some dock." "Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked him, "I can wait for some prey, I'm not really hungry anyway." "No," Darkcry meowed, still looking around, "You go on ahead." He flick his tail dismissively. "Alright." I mewed, and headed back to camp. It didn't take very long, no more that few blood-beats. I arrived, near the fresh-kill pile. I picked up two voles, starving. I didn't like lying to Darkcry, he was actually pretty cool, but he had been acting really strange. As I sat down to eat my huge helping of prey, Eaglepaw and Rockpaw came bouncing up to me. "Hey Shadowpaw!" Rockpaw mewed, "How was training?" "Was Darkcry tough on you?" Eaglepaw meowed. "It was pretty fun, but Darkcry was pretty tough, I actually landed a blow on him!" I mewed excitedly, "He's not as bad as he seems," I added. "Ohhh," Eaglepaw mewed, "Darkcry and Shadowpaw jumping through the trees, m-a-t-e-i-n-g" He chanted. "Oh, be quite!" Rockpaw pushed him with one of his paws. He had always been able to balance on three paws. "You landed a blow on Darkcry?" Echostone asked, padding up, "That ''is impressive!" "Thanks!" I yawned, "I think I'm going to go to my new nest." I got up, and went to my nest, and quickly fell asleep. Chapter 3 - Crushclaw I watched as Shadowpaw padded back to camp. She had done a good job, but she still hadn't hurt me. I had learned to cover up my powers well, after all these seasons, but now it would be even harder with an apprentice. After I had won the battle against MountainClan, I thought my secret would be blown, but, thank StarClan, I was just hailed as a hero. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. I soon felt the warmth in my stomach spread out, quickly filling up my body. It felt as though there were ants in my pelt, and soon, what little pain I could actually feel, the blood, and the scratches from Shadowpaw's attack were gone. I hoped that Shadowpaw was like her father and I, gifted. There were only a pawful of us in all three Clans. I only knew of six, not counting myself, and one was dead, Shadowpaw's father. There was Crushclaw, Icestar, Mistyrock, Windfish, and Sparkstar. We used to meet every full moon, until Sparkstar tried to turn us from our Clans. He wanted us to take over our respective Clans, and join as one, and rule together, only, he would rule all of us gifted cats, the fox-heart. "Darkcry." A voice behind me called, Crushclaw. "We need to talk... a lot has changed since the last Full-moon meeting." His deep mewed scared a near by mouse. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare off you're prey." "It's fine." I meowed dismisivly, "What do you need to talk about?" I asked him, "Is it about Sparkstar?" "No, Spark is still the fox-heart he's always been, though one of the things I need to discuss with you does concern MountainClan." He paused, taking a breath, "First off, is Shadowpaw gifted?" "I don't know... I don't get the same sense from her as I do from the rest of us.. but she did mange to claw me, and I could feel it." I added signifiganly. "I.. I hope she is though. He father's gift was very useful... We could use it again." Crushclaw stood there, in thought for a moment. "I agree." He glanced around, "Lava and Magma are gifted." He whispered, "Lava can summon fissures in the earth, and Magma can cause something to catch fire with a mear thought." He looked slightly scared, something which was more of a shock that Shadowpaw's landing a blow on me. "Both of them? Does Sparkstar know? What about Smoketail? You told her about your gift, right? Would she know that her own kits where gifted?" I asked him. Things has suddenly became a lot more serious in the Clans. "I have no idea if Spark knows, but Smoketail is the one who told me. She told me to take them, and run, bring them here... but, if I do, Spark will kill her, and.. I may have left her behind, though not by choice, but I still love her." "I understand." I meowed. "I'll talk to Pinestar, he's always known about our gifts, and I'll see what I can do." I trailed off in thought. "Is there anything else?" "Yes," Crushclaw meowed, "Windfish has informed me that his apprentice, Salmonpaw, is gifted." "Hrmm, Windfish being his mentor is a gift from StarClan... Does Icestar know? She always supported Sparkstar." "No." "Alright." I meowed. "I need to go. I shall talk to Pinestar tonight, and he, Shadowpaw, and I will meet with you at Sky Rock Moonhigh tomorrow." "I will see you then my friend." I watched as Crushclaw stalked off, headed to do only StarClan knew what. Chapter 4 Coming soon Chapter 5 Coming soon Chapter 6 Coming soon Chapter 7 Coming soon Chapter 8 Coming soon Chapter 9 Coming soon Chapter 10 Coming soon Chapter 11 Coming soon Chapter 12 Coming soon Chapter 13 Coming soon Chapter 14 Coming soon Chapter 15 Coming soon Category:The Last Hope Series